1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a power saver method for a computer and in particular to a bi-level power saver method for a portable or laptop computer. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a bi-level power saving method for a computer having one level of power saving operations that is executed when the computer is operating on an external power source and another level of power saving operations that is executed when the computer is operating on an internal power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power saving or power consumption reducing algorithms are highly desired for many reasons. Various algorithms have been developed to reduce the consumption of power by a computer. These algorithms may involve, for example, stopping spindle motor or shutting down the display.
Prior art methods for differentiating between power source types (i.e. external or internal power source) of a computer have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,891 to Kitamura et al. (xe2x80x9cKitamuraxe2x80x9d) discloses an example of such a differentiating method. Kitamura teaches a method of determining whether a power save command has been executed and, if so, whether the computer is operating from an external power source or an internal power source. If the computer is operating from an internal power source, then the computer executes the power save process in accordance with the power save command. If the computer is operating from an external power source, then the computer inhibits execution of the power save process. Therefore, this prior art method is limited in that the power save process or power down mode is executed only when the computer is operating on an internal power source. Kitamura is incorporated by reference herein.
It would therefore be advantageous and desirable to have a bi-level power saving method for a computer wherein one level of power saving operations is executed when the computer is operating on an external power source and another level of power saving operations is executed when the computer is operating on an internal power source. It would be desirable (A) to execute house keeping or cleaning operations such as the erasing of free space on various MO media, the defragmenting of disk drives, or the invoking of scandisk procedures for disk drives, when the computer is generally operating on (B) an external power source. It would further be desirable to (C) inhibit such house keeping or cleaning operations and to (D) perform power saving optimization algorithms such as inhibiting browser xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d operations, inhibiting disk save operations, turning off spindle motor, turning off display, using NV RAM in place of disk storage, using least power consuming storage devices, giving preferences to CPU tasks over input/output (I/O) tasks, when the (E) computer is generally operating on an internal power source.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to optimize saving of power and power consumption of a computer, particularly a portable or laptop computer.
It is another object of the present invention to optimize saving of power and power consumption based on determination of type of power on which the computer is operating.
It is yet another object to provide a bi-level power saving method or algorithm for a computer, particularly a portable or laptop computer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide one level of power saving for a computer when the computer is operating on an internal power source.
It is another object of the present invention to provide another level of power saving for a computer when the computer is operating on an external power source.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A bi-level power saving method for a computer having one level of power saving operations that is executed when the computer is operating on an external power source and another level of power saving operations that is executed when the computer is operating on an internal power source. The method determines whether the computer is operating on an external power source or an internal power source. No preferences for tasks or devices are designated if the computer is operating on an external power source and activity and application have been detected. Various power consuming operations are executed if the computer is operating on an external power source and activity is detected but an application is not detected. The computer powers down devices if the computer is operating on an external power source and no activity is detected. Power saving operations are executed if the computer is operating on an internal power source and activity and application have been detected. Power consuming operations are inhibited if the computer is operating on an internal power source and activity is detected but application is not detected. The operator may override or choose the inhibition/execution of the power consuming operations.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.